The present invention relates to containers for containing fluid materials and, more particularly, to a container serving as an applicator for an instant adhesive.
A container for a cyanoacrylate-based adhesive is known such that the container, of the type having flexibility and a nozzle and having an adhesive contained therein, is adapted to discharge adhesive through the nozzle onto an application surface by depressing the container body as held between fingers after the tip of the nozzle is opened. However, such container has a disadvantage that the amount of discharge is controlled only by finger hold so that several drops of adhesive may be discharged at a time unless precise care is used in timing the finger push and controlling pressure application.
An adhesive application tool is also known which is of the type having an injector-like device and a cartridge-form adhesive container inserted therein (U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,491, for example). This tool also has a difficulty in that the amount of piston insertion into the cylinder is controlled by finger so that several drops of adhesive may be discharged at a time unless good care is used in the exercise of finger control.
An object of this invention is to provide a container suitable for containing a fluid material and, more particularly, a container which can serve as an applicator for an instant adhesive.
Another object of the invention is to provide a container which permits discharge of a single drop of liquid by one finger-push.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in the detailed description which follows.